TheKnightOfNee's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is TheKnightOfNee's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Mario Bros. x Bowser "Outta my way, hammer brothers!" Mario shouted as he dashed past a duo of hammer brothers. "I'm on my way to save-a the princess!" Finally, Mario reached the castle. He sat down to catch his breath. "Mama mia, I've had-a too many pizzas!" Mario entered Bowser's layer, then ran and dashed through several obstacles. Over the lava pits, under the fire wheels. After turning one corner, he ran into a familiar face. "Luigi! You are here too! Have-a you seen the princess?" Luigi replied, "No brother, I have-a not found her yet. But I am glad to see you made it this far too. Why don't we look for her together?" "That's-a good plan, my brother Luigi!" The duo kept running and searching until they reached an ominous red door. They grabbed the handles and pulled it open, revealing a dark room. The slowly wandered inside. Once inside, fires lit all along the perimeter of the room. From behind the fires, Bowser emerged, with a tied up Princess Peach. "Mama mia, there's-a Bowser!" Mario yelled. "Bowser, you fiend! What have-a you done with the princess?" "I haven't done anything, Mario brothers!" Bowser growled back. "Princess, this monster is-a lying!" Mario said. "What horrible things has he done to you? I bet he's done many things against the TOS that I can't even begin to name, that evil monster!" "No Mario, he hasn't!" Peach replied. "He hasn't done anything against the TOS, because that would be against the gamefaqs TOS, which is not allowed, and would result in post or even topic deletion, and he doesn't want that." Bowser interrupted. "That's right Mario brothers. I haven't done anything against the TOS with her. I don't kidnap the Princess for her." "But then why do you do it, Bowser?" asked Luigi. "I do it for the two of you!" Bowser roared back. "And finally, the both of you have shown up together! This is my dream come true!" Bowser ran across the room and grabbed the brothers. He then threw them to the ground, but did not remove their clothes, because that might be against the TOS. He then most certainly did not do anything involving specific body parts that it is against the TOS to mention. And he most certainly did not have butt sex with them, because mods would definitely frown upon that and look to delete this post. "Aaaaiiiyieyie, Bowser!" Luigi screamed in pain, but not because of anything sexual that was happening. "Bowser, why are you doing this to us?" Mario asked. "Because I like men!" Bowser stated. He clearly meant he liked to fight men, such as Mario and Luigi, as opposed to Princess Peach, because hitting girls is wrong and romance involving a trio of males might cause this post to push the limits of what can be posted. Mario stammered, "Bowser, you mean you are-" "No brother," Luigi jumped in. "Don't say that word, it'll get this post auto-flagged! "Oh yeah. Well Bowser, all you had to do was ask us! As it turns out, we also like (to fight) men!" With that, Mario and Luigi threw Bowser to the ground, and double teamed him from behind (physically) (but not in a sexual way) (especially not in a way against the gamefaqs TOS). The three went on for hours upon hours, in a very physical scene (of fighting, not anything sexual). The whole while, Peach sat in the corner, still tied up, left to watch it all happen. And she very much enjoyed it (because there was a lot of fighting. And she likes action) (but not sexual action, because if that were happening, this post might be against the TOS. More like, an action movie. Yes, that's it.) Category: WWYD